


pi to a hundred thousand places

by bricksandbones



Series: Mad about the boy [5]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bricksandbones/pseuds/bricksandbones
Summary: Recall pi to a hundred (thousand) places, some days. Recite it to me in your voice.





	

recall pi to a hundred (thousand) places, some days

when you don’t even remember how old you are

or who you’re supposed to be.

recite it to me in your voice.

 

run perfect circles around me

with your words, your alcohol-scented breath cloying.

too dear to me, too near to me. better

an ocean between us than excuses. I hear

your music, dissonant, more than

I’ve ever heard your voice. perhaps you do the same thing,

hiding your secrets in packages for public consumption;

we all wear our academic hats.

I only wish I could be sure when you are wearing yours.

 

I want to pretend, at least,

to believe in the illusion of something

like but unlike, someone who knows my unknowns.

there are those incriminating facts I ignore -

who hasn’t sinned? better you than me

(not that I know better); do it for me

(because I can’t, any more).

 

someday I may learn pi to a hundred (thousand) places;

what, after all, do we do but kill time, and show off.


End file.
